A very special Christmas for May
by jolteonforever
Summary: It's Christmas time, and May is set to enjoy her Christmas. Except... Stuff happens and boys appear. What will happen? Contestshipping! Yeah, I am writing a fic for Christmas, like a dozen other people! R&R please! hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am very bad lol, writing a Christmas fic without updating "The music within". I will update soon! But the Christmas mood has really got to me so I am feeling muchly happy! Anyway, I have lots of projects and work so won't update soon, but I am writing this anyway, and yes I realise that advent countdown started YESTERDAY but I have only begun writing this today… -.-' hehe… Anyway, just read!**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la, la la la la. _

May's sapphire eyes shined with excitement, looking back at her from the silver bauble she was hanging onto her Christmas tree. She had hung up the fairy lights and tinsel on the tree, and now she had finished all the little ornaments. Smiling, she turned off the lights, and plugging the socket on, hesitated for a second, remembering a memory from long ago.

_Flash back._

_"May, go on, make a wish! You are officially starting the advent countdown now! On every start, I want you to make a wish!"_

_May's dad smiled at her, his warm hands holding hers as he guided towards the switch._

_May smiled happily, closing her eyes and making a wish._

_End flash back._

Smiling, May made a wish, closing her eyes before opening them and flicking on the socket switch.

The fairy lights sparkled with rainbow colours as the tinsel glowed silver and gold. The baubles flashed as the lights caught them, and May smiled. The darkness of the room before seemed to be chased away before the soft glowing light emitting from the Christmas tree.

May got up from her kneeling position and looked out of the window. People walked past, laughing and chatting, holding bags full of Christmas shopping.

May suddenly giggled. Dancing to the music blaring from the CD player, she didn't care how silly she looked.

She danced over to the wall, opening the tiny flap on her advent calendar marked 1. Tearing away the glinting silver foil with childish delight, May grasped the chocolate and ate it in one gulp. She looked at the picture of the Christmas pudding on the flap and grinned.

Maybe it was time to start her shopping for the gang.

May skipped in the shopping centre, ignoring the looks of passers-bys and fan boys. She had been coordinating for the past years non-stop, and she rarely had breaks. Now she had her break, she was determined to enjoy it. She skipped along, hands full of shopping, giggling to herself.

She was beautiful and everyone could see it. Her wavy brown hair tumbled past her shoulders and anyone who saw her sapphire eyes were instantly captivated. Her heart shaped face always had a smile, and her body was counted as perfect. Except May knew nothing of that. All she did was smile at the passers-bys.

No one could ruin her Christmas spirit right now!

Famous last words!

Almost immediately she crashed into someone. Rubbing her sore head, she looked up, locking gaze with bright emerald eyes. Her sapphire eyes widened as she found herself being pulled up by Drew's hand. She blushed at the contact, before looking at him.

She hadn't seen him for nearly 1 year, so the change wasn't really that great.

His hair was silkier though, and May imagined running her hands through them, before shaking her head. His emerald eyes were as sharp as ever, and he was wearing almost the same clothes.

Expecting some sarky comment, she was amazed when he handed her a bag. "Here, I was going to your house to give it to you anyway…" He looked away. Before gazing at her with steady eyes.

Mays heart beat faster before Drew did his trademark hair flip and smirked out a "Try to keep on your feet!" before sauntering off. Completely destroying the moment was one of Drew's specialties.

--------------------------

May opened the bag to find two tissue wrapped object. Unwrapping them, she found a candle and a candleholder. The candle had 24 golden lines marked on it, with a number next to each of them. At the bottom, the 24 was highlighted and had a beautiful picture under it. The candle holder was in the shape of a rose, and May giggled at Drew's trademark love for roses.

May struck a match and just as she was about to light it, she made a wish, after making it, May lit the advent candle, and stared into the flames.

The orange faded into a bright light in the middle before turning blue at the very base. May found her thoughts drifting to Drew, and strangely, she felt herself falling asleep. In her sleep, she had a dream.

Drew was walking towards her, he was saying something, and then, he came closer, lifting her chin up, he…

May woke up with a jolt, finding her candle just burning the 2nd mark. Hurriedly she blew it out, thinking how fortunate it was that she woke up in time, and yet how unfortunate that she couldn't finish the dream…

Blushing, she noticed that it was 9o'clock and decided to go to bed early.

Sleigh bells rang in the night air and snow fell softly, soft as down feathers.

**Ok, that was super short but I wanted to write it for today! Lol!**

**Ok, anyway, please review and I will try to update soon, but I probably won't be able to! **

**So yeah, um, review because it makes me happy and you want to make people happy in the countdown to Christmas!**

**jolteonforever**


	2. Oliver Gray

**Ok, here we go chapter two! Oh and btw, if you want to know what peridot green is, go search on google!**

------------------------------

May's eyes fluttered open as she gazed around her room. She tried to figure out what had woken her up since her alarm wasn't ringing.

Then she heard a noise. A sound of beautiful music before a shout and a bang of a door. Dressing quickly she rushed to her window to see. A young man about the same age of Drew was standing dejectedly on Mays neighbour's doorsteps. He sighed, and turned down the lane, leaving a track in the crisp white snow.

Snow.

May didn't notice it until then and she let out a cry of joy. Running downstairs and pulling on furry red earmuffs, she jumped into the snow, which came to her knees. She giggled and spun around, feeling the snowflakes land on her eyelashes. She opened her sapphire eyes, which were shining with excitement. The young man seemed transfixed by May but when she turned around to face him, he turned a light pink and gave a shy smile.

May deciding that the boy/young man did not look dangerous, and running over to him and grabbing his hand, invited him indoors.

Laughing, she asked him what he was doing so early in the morning. The young man smiled, "I am collecting for charity from my violin playing." He showed her the violin he was holding. May laughed. "Would you like some hot chocolate, uh…?" The young man smiled, "Oliver. Oliver Gray." He pushed his chocolate brown hair out of his peridot green eyes.

May felt her heart beat faster and turned away quickly to make hot chocolate.

"And may I have the pleasure in knowing your name?" He smiled handsomely, though he didn't actually know he was handsome.

May blushed, "I am May Maple." She couldn't help but feel that she shouldn't be feeling like this, because… Didn't she love Drew?

But then May remembered the wish that she made.

_Flash back._

_I wish that I will find true love this Christmas._

_End flashback._

But she had meant for it to be Drew… Secretly, May had always had a crush on Drew. But since their contests all over the pokemon world after May left the group, May had felt it grow into something more, except, Drew was always just so…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Oliver waving his hand in front of her face. "Hey, May, you still there?" He smiled. "I was going to ask if you would want some help in hot chocolate making! I have a great recipe! In fact, to make up for your kindness of letting me into your house, I'll make it! I promise you it won't be bad!"

May smiled shyly, Oliver was so nice, not to mention handsome. She sat down at the table, on the way opening the tiny tab on her advent calendar marked 3. The picture was a tiny little elf with green hair and red hat. May thought of Drew and grinned, he would be so angry for her to even link him to the elf!

Oliver handed May a mug and she took it, smiling sweetly, before drinking a gulp. May was instantly in hot chocolate heaven! The hot chocolate was the best thing she had ever tasted, rich and sweet, hot and soothing. May found her gaze being dragged towards Oliver, and she blushed as she thought of his fine eyes, silky hair and shy grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew was sitting at his table rapping his head after breakfast.

He wanted to see May but he couldn't think of an excuse.

And then it came to him.

His excuse would be that he wanted his bag back from two days ago!

He smirked, she would believe anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------

May and Oliver laughed again, chatting about random things which made them laugh. Suddenly the doorbell rang and May went to get it. Oliver followed behind.

Still laughing and chatting, May opened the door and was surprised, because on her doorstep stood Drew.

Drew smirked and was about to flip his hair when his hand froze in mid air. He had seen Oliver behind May.

Drew felt his hands clenching and unclenching before gritting his teeth. Although he would never admit it, throughout all the contests they had had together, the crush that he had on her had developed into something much more. He suddenly felt an urge, and staring into the brunettes eyes, he grabbed her arm and…

**Oh my gosh what is going to happen?**

**Lol, and yeah, sorry for this ultra short chapter, but I am trying to update really fast and get this story going so bear with me! Also, supposed ti be doing geography project at the moment… Lol!**

jolteonforever


	3. How Drew deals with the situation

**Muahaha, so every one thought that Drew was going to kiss her, so let's see if you're true with my horrible cliffy!**

…And then he had ran away.

Drew smacked himself on the forehead, before groaning.

It was the 5th and Drew still couldn't get rid of that horrible memory. He should have stayed and asked her who he was… And then maybe his emotions would stop swirling about in him.

Drew thought of may and his heart lurched, and he smiled softly, thinking of her beautiful eyes.

And then his thought turned to that guy who had been standing behind him. He had green eyes and brown hair and Drew immediately knew he was the guy who had recently earned himself a fan club by playing the violin for charity. In fact, girls donated huge amounts of money just to see him. Except all he would do was smile.

Drew knew this because it was hard to notice when half of your fan girls are missing. Even the manager of the club had gone!

Drew sighed, opening the flap on his advent calendar marked 5. Nibbling at the chocolate, he chucked it away in disgust, wondering why he even bought the stupid thing.

-----------------------------------------------------

May sighed, wondering what Drew was doing. She kept on meaning to go to his house, but couldn't bring herself up to it.

All she could think of at the moment was…

Thoughts of Drew rushed into her mind and she blushed as she thought of his handsome face and silky hair. But then all her thoughts were directed back to the same spot, his face when she had opened her door.

He had looked like a deer caught in headlights; she had never seen him look that way. He had looked, so vulnerable, and she was sure there was a glint of alarm and a great look of disappointment in his eyes.

And then he had just ran away, she was sure he had grabbed her arm for a reason… But…

May sighed, having no appetite for the chocolate from her advent calendar. Instead, she stared at the flames of her advent candle, and heaved a long and heavy sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stirred his hot chocolate smiling dreamily out of the window. He couldn't keep his thoughts off that girl he had met 2 days ago. May. What a beautiful name…

He smiled, she was so nice too, and her eyes… She had the most stunning eyes…

But who was that green haired person? What had he got to do with May?

Were they… boy friend and girl friend?

Oliver quickly shook his head. He didn't want to ruin a relationship like that… But maybe they weren't in a relationship? After all, he had run away…

But maybe it was embarrassment?

Oliver's head hurt from all the thoughts going around his head and instead, he concentrated about the music lesson which he was giving May tomorrow with the violin.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Oliver smiled as May opened the door. "Are you ready?" "Yup!"

They soon began, and Oliver found May a natural with potential to become one of the worlds greatest players. Her fingers were long and elegant and she seemed to understand the noting system almost immediately.

Oliver marvelled as her fingers slid across the strings creating a perfect melody, in only half an hour of learning. But May couldn't get a note, and no matter how many times she tried, it didn't work.

Oliver walked up behind her and putting his hands over hers, guiding her right hand with the bow and left hand with the strings. May could feel her cheeks turning red and she blushed as his head came next to hers as he concentrated on teaching her the part.

Oliver was blushing too, and he blushed even harder when he put his head next to hers.

The two played the final part of the melody, and Oliver let go.

May found herself not wanting him to take his hands away from her hands, and looked down at her feet. Oliver didn't want to take his hands away either, but he had to show to her he was just teaching her, nothing else.

Suddenly, from May's fumbling fingers, the violin book crashed to the floor and they both reached to pick it up. Their fingers brushed together. And looking up, their gazes locked and May flushed a light pink and Oliver suddenly looked dazed and moved towards her…

But May pulled away, turning her head to the window, her heart ached as she thought of Drew. Oliver sighed. He knew that he had fallen in love with May, this girl who he had met just a few days before. Packing his bag and violin away, he closed the door behind him and walked away.

May looked out of the window, lost in thought, mixed emotions swirling in her.

And that's when she saw a roselia walking up the road to her house.

Hey, isn't that Drews roselia?

She mentally smacked herself for referring the roselia to Drews but as it came closer, she noticed its smug smile, which went perfectly with its owner… who wasn't there.

She was lost in thought when someone knocked on her door, opening the door, she saw roselia smiling at her.

It passed a rose to her and smiled, before winking and running off.

May brought the rose closer to her, drawing in the beautiful scent and loving the feeling of the silky texture of the petals. She found a note attached to the bottom of the rose, and opened it in curiosity.

_Hey May,_

_Just wanted to say sorry for my behaviour two days ago, hope you weren't worried. Maybe dinner will make it up to you? See you at Café Rouge tomorrow at 12 o'clock, and come, or…_

(May noticed several crossings out there, and made out a few words like: never…forgive…love… and she blushed)

_I will be waiting so don't be late._

_Love, Drew._

May smiled softly, brushing her hair from her face, her eyes sparkled in the setting suns light.

**Woo hoo go me! I updated again!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And yeah, I put in a very lovey moment between Oliver and May. The whole hands meet, eyes lock… lol! Review please! **

**jolteonforever**


	4. Drews amazing talent

**Heya! Thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

May rushed to Drews house, slipping on the ice that had collected everywhere. After yet another bang on the head with ice, May huffed and looked around, to see if she was anywhere nearer to Drews house.

That's when she saw it in front of her, a huge mansion with gates and a endless front garden.

Timidly walking up to the gate, May squeaked out why she was there and was let in. Just as she was about to open the door, Drew stepped out.

He had on a light blue scarf which made him look incredibly handsome and he had on an unusually soft smile.

"Hey…" he whispered, looking at his feet, revealing a totally new side of Drew to May. Lifting his head, he quickly looked away, afraid of looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

May giggled. "Drew! Guess what! Oliver says I have a natural talent for the violin!" But thinking of how he had tried to kiss her made her frown, and Drew looked at her, his expression unreadable, though inside he was seething.

Just because Oliver could play the violin and showed off about it! Why he, the great Drew, could play the violin, piano, guitar, drums and loads of others. He seemed to have a natural talent for music. He smirked, he would show May…

Offering his hand, he flipped his hair, smirking. "You truly have not seen greatness in music my young May!" May blushed as he took her hand and looked confused. What did he mean?

Going into Drews room, May gasped. In front of her there were countless instruments, some were lined with gold leaf and others and silver decorations. Drew took out a violin from the collection and expertly tuned it. Cocking an eyebrow at May, he readied the bow…

Nothing could have prepared May for the music pouring out of that violin. The music was uplifting and shook her to her very heart. She felt it running through her veins and felt it singing to her soul. The last notes ended and Drew lifted his head, looking up at May, he knew he had amazed her.

No reason to not amaze her to her limits of amazement.

Drew picked up his guitar, and strummed a few chords, before going into a song composed by himself. He even sang along.

May went totally dazzled as Drew revealed some of his truly astounding talent.

Drew grinned, still strumming his guitar, he sat on the stool and used his feet to started kicking the drums in perfect synchronisation with the song he was playing.

May fainted with delight and reopened her eyes to see Drew standing over her, smirking. "Couldn't handle the heat could you May? Just couldn't stand my total hotness!"

May punched him lightly and smiled, "That was so amazing!" Drew grinned, laughing as May struggled to get up. Giving her his hand, he helped her up, before flipping his hair.

May blushed and looked away, an awkward silence building up until suddenly May muttered something about lighting candles and got to go.

Drew grabbed her arm and pulling her into his arms, smiled and whispered into her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine, "I'll see you next time then!"

He opened the door and sent her off, May by this time as red as a tomato.

Lighting a new flame on her advent candle, May smiled as the flame shone brightly. Images of Drew appeared in the fire and May felt herself flushing bit by bit, until she couldn't stand it and had to go outside.

Tiny snowflakes spiralled out of the sky, cooling her cheeks and letting her giggle. It was night time and the stars were shining brightly, and May sat down in the snow.

She looked up at the sky and wondered if her Christmas wish would come true. Maybe Drew would love her…

May shook her head, this was becoming too much. Drew had become a friend of hers and she didn't want to lose that friendship which took her so long to find.

Sighing, she walked back into the house and the lights went off.

It was midnight and Oliver was still practising. He had composed a song for May and was practising it. He fought to stay awake and the only thing which was was the thought of May smiling as she heard it.

Thought it wasn't before long that he fell to the ground asleep violin still clutched in his hand, and playing the violin in his dream.

Drew couldn't get to sleep. He wanted to tell May how he felt desperately, but he couldn't. May had built a friendship with him and he couldn't afford to lose it.

Turning his pillow onto the cool side, he saw the moon shining brightly outside, and closed his eyes.

**Ok that's it for today!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**jolteonforever**


	5. The duet of Love

**This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers who reviewed! Even if only one review, I thank you all! Now on with this chapter!**

May sat at home, Christmas was nearing, and she had got about all the presents for the guys. There was the ultra high tech weird thing which May couldn't figure out what it was but was labelled on the packet as "For genius standard people only"…

There was the mallet for Misty, which she had the person carve little flowers onto, trying to make it less violent…

And there were the tokens for all you can eat buffets which she had given to Ash…

Cute slippers for her mum and dad which matched…

But what about Drew? And… Oliver?

May shook her head, she had only known him for a few days, so why was she thinking about him? Her thoughts turned towards Drew, and she groaned, she had no idea what to give him…

Sighing, May decided to go shopping, for some inspiration…

Drew shook water out of his newly washed hair. He smirked, thinking about his last meeting in May, before frowning. He had no idea what to get her…

Dressing, he decided to go shopping for some inspiration…

Oliver smiled as he saw a music note phone charm, it was a perfect for May…

Paying for it, he headed home, ready to just sleep and forget about the whole day.

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

May rubbed her head as Drew clutched his, then they suddenly saw their shopping scattered everywhere and hurried to hide it from the other.

Trying to hide his embarrassment, he smirked, "So what are you doing here?" Then he mentally kicked himself, it was near Christmas, they were in a shopping centre, her bags were full of pre wrapped presents…

"Um, shopping for Christmas presents…" May had the intelligence to not ask what Drew was doing. Using a gloved hand to hide her giggle, she gazed at him with bright eyes. Drew felt his blood rise to his face.

Turning away, he murmured out a, "See you then… Drop by any time you want…" He walked off quickly, his scarf whipping in the wind.

May gazed after him, a dreamy look across her face as she watched his green hair disappear in the crowd. Then turning, she walked home.

May picked up her violin and proceeded to play it. She played with ease, and the notes swirled.

Soon the song ended and she found her thoughts turning to Oliver, how their hands had met and gazes locked…

Shaking her head, she opened the tiny flap marked 9 on her advent calendar, and drifted upstairs to do more Mayish deep thinking.

Drew found himself reaching for his violin and playing a tune which he recognised as a famous duet.

Drew smiled, knowing what he was going to give May for Christmas.

Lying on her bed, May found herself humming a tune which she had never heard before. Entering the notes on the internet, she found a website showing sheets of music, and the one which matched her song was called…

_The duet of Love._

**Lol, I know, pun on the title plus ultra short chapter! Sorry everyone!**

**Review though please!**

**jolteonforever**


	6. Olivers new student and a sunset

**Hey there people! Thank you for all your amazing reviews and I truly hope that I can someday achieve 100 reviews so... GO AND REVIEW MY STORIES!!!!!!!! Lol, ok carry on reading!**

A girl was walking up the street, violin in hand. Her long chocolate brown hair blew in the wind as her sapphire eyes glinted with worry.

"Damn, trust me to forget where my music teacher lives…" She groaned until her eyes lit up as she saw a lane dotted with cherry blossom trees. Running down the road, she found the house she was looking for.

Oliver opened the door and looked at his student. She was a new one and today was her first lesson, something about her seemed familiar… he looked closely at her brown hair and sapphire eyes and he realised she looked like May.

Shrugging, he beckoned her in and made her sit on a chair.

"So what's your name?"

The girl looked at him, a huge grin across her face.

"I am Kirsty! What's yours?"

She grinned, her teacher was actually quite nice looking, with dashing looks and a handsome smile.

"Oliver, and I am not answering to any Mr Oliver calls ok? Makes me sound too old!" The two laughed, before Kirsty looked at him in interest, "So how old are you then?" Oliver looked at her and grinned, "Judging from your information that was given to me when you were applying, I am a year older than you! So if you call me Mr Oliver, I will call you…" He flashed an evil grin jokingly, "Grandma Kirsty!"

Kirsty laughed and Oliver coughed importantly.

"Let's start the lesson then…"

Oliver found himself dealing with a girl who just touched her first violin and yet could play at over grade 8 level, he found himself watching her hands traverse the strings, delicately, and watched her smile as she played the pieces with ease.

Oliver found himself strangely liking this girl, liking her bubbly attitude, but when he thought of May, he found tears coming to his eyes as he thought about the phone call she had given him the other day…

_Flashback…_

_"Oliver… Listen…" Mays voice sounded hesitating and unsure._

_"May? What do you want?" Oliver began to have a bad feeling about her tone and tried to get the truth faster._

_"I just want you to know that I hope we can be friends… and just friends…"_

_"oh…" Oliver didn't know what to say, his throat felt like a tennis ball had been wedged there and he could feel tears welling up. He knew he would never be able to face her without being embarrassed._

_End flashback…_

"Oliver!" Kirsty was calling out his names and he came back from his little flashback session.

"You were like out of it, you didn't even say if my playing was ok or not!"

Oliver looked at her, her simple grin radiating warmth and he felt something stir in his heart although his love for May still hadn't died.

May pushed the doorbell to Drew's grand mansion and smiled when she saw him, but felt guilty for talking to Oliver so harshly a few days before.

Drew flipped his hair back and bowed, gesturing her inside. May giggled at his gesture and playing along, said in a snooty voice, "Well butler Drew, go get me an ice cold beverage…"

But May couldn't remain serious and collapsed onto the floor with laughter, tears of laughter forming in her eyes.

Drew looked at her, a smile forming on his lips which was quickly turned into a smirk.

"So what are you going to get me Drew?" May looked at him with childish excitement in her eyes. Drew thought of the present lying under his bed and grinned, though obvious, it wasn't obvious to let May guess what it was.

"Not telling!"

May rolled her eyes as she stuck out her tongue. "Meanie!"

Drew smirked at her childish behaviour.

"If I'm a meanie then I guess you won't want the hot chocolate I made for you…" Out of the corner of his eye he saw May immediately throw off her pout and put on her smiley face.

"Yay! Drew is the best ever!"

Oliver waved off his student and watched her walk off into the distance, sometimes stopping to smell a flower or just trip over her own feet. After she vanished into the distance, Oliver closed his door and sighed.

He didn't know why, but he felt a weariness come over him and he trudged up the stairs to bed.

"See you Drew!" May waved happily, turning to the sun set which they had an excellent view of.

"Yeah…" Drew nodded, flipping his hair, he sat down on his step.

May looked at him curiously, and sat down next to him, Drew stared into the sunset. The sun shone red and the surrounding clouds were highlighted in pinks, purples and gold. May smiled at the sight and the breeze ruffled her hair.

"May, do you…" He started to say but soon stopped.

"Huh? I don't get it." May looked at Drew, searching for an answer.

Drew breathed, feeling nervous for the first time in his life. Breathing again, he said quietly, "Do you… Do you like me May?"

The question shocked May, it seemed such a un-Drewish thing to do. "I…" Turning her head away to hide her blush, she muttered, "I, I do like you…"

The two sat on the front steps of Drew's mansion, May not noticing that Drew's eyes had softened and were gazing softly at her. When she looked up, she saw them and an electric current ran through her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then…" Drew got up and dusted himself off. May got the hint to leave but not before asking him a question.

"What about me? Do you like me Drew?"

She could feel her face burning and started to walk down the hill when she heard Drew say something. Turning around, She found Drew right in front of her smirking. "I do."

May blushed and took off running down the hill and Drew stared after her, feeling his heart leaping over and over.

**That's it for today and I know it was super short but aaaaaah, I still haven't finished my history project which is in for tomorrow!!! Aaah! Review! Every review counts, even if you don't like reviewing, it won't take you any longer than 10 seconds to type "cool" or something!!!! Please! Thank you!**

**jolteonforever**


	7. Kirsty is Mays what?

**Heya! Sorry this has taken this long but my school has had endless carol concerts and Christmas concerts and I was singing in all of them in the junior choir! So sorry again and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please R&R this chapter! Wooo! Oh and by the way, Kirsty is the character of Kirsty, otherwise known as… I can't remember how you write it… Review Kirsty and I will write it in next chapter!**

Drew yawned, as he walked down the super market aisle.

He reached for the cornflakes packet with the tiger drawn on it with FROSTIES written on it.

Turning around, he was about to dump it into his trolley when he saw a flash of brown hair disappearing around the corner. Certain it was May, he chased after her.

She weaved through the crowd, occasionally picking something up and adding it to her basket.

Drew tried to get through but people kept getting in his way, but finally, he caught up with her. Shouting her name out loud, he got closer to her, and was annoyed that she wasn't responding to Drew calling her name.

Tapping her on the shoulder, he prepared his smirk, and then dropped his jaw in astonishment.

For there in front of him was not May, but someone who looked strangely similar to her, with the same sapphire eyes and brown hair, but something about her was different, Drew just stood there gaping until he finally managed to stutter out a, "Who are you?" The girl looked confused and answered that she was Kirsty. Drew muttered a "Sorry, got the wrong person…" and walked off, leaving a very confused Kirsty behind.

-------

It was getting so close to Christmas and everywhere the Christmas spirit was showing. Lights flashing in windows, wreaths hung on doors and bells jingled. People were still bustling about doing late Christmas shopping and Drew went to his final stop, the jewellery shop.

May drank her hot chocolate and sat down on her sofa. Drew was coming by in a minute, and she had dressed casually but still prettily. She was wearing jeans and a sweater with her hair down and no make up, which only gave off her stunning natural features.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she got up happily, placing her hot chocolate on the table and going to get the door.

Drew stood outside, green hair silky and eyes sparkling. A few snowflakes were caught in his hair and around his neck was a white scarf. He was wearing a black coat, jeans and sweater.

They stood there for a minute, both not knowing what to say, and still remembering what had happened a few days ago, until Drew broke the silence, "So let's go in shall we?"

While going through the door, Drew casually whispered out, "And may I say you look wonderful tonight?"

May blushed as Drew smirked at her reaction. Sitting down on the sofa, Drew began talking as May started making him a hot chocolate.

"Today, the weirdest thing happened! I was in the super market, and I saw someone who looked almost exactly like you!"

May raised her eyebrows and looked at Drew, trying to see if he was joking or not.

"You sure? What was her name?"

Drew thought hard before clicking his fingers as he remembered, "Her name was Kirsty!"

May gasped.

"You sure?"

She sounded excited and her eyes shined.

"Yeah, why do you know her or something?"

"Know her? If I'm correct on who she is, then we spent our entire childhood together! She is my cousin!"

Drew gasped, not bothering to flip the hair hanging in front of his face. "You have a cousin? Why didn't I know?"

May looked at him weirdly, "Well of course you wouldn't know her! I haven't seen her in ages and haven't talked about her much either. Besides, why would I tell you anyway? Are you trying to know what my whole life is?"

She meant the last sentence as a joke and laughed as she turned to the kettle, missing Drews scarlet face. Drew had actually questioned Max on everything about her, from her birthday to her favourite food and favourite colour.

"I might call her now actually!" Her voice piped up as Drew was startled out of his little trance.

May picked up the phone and dialled a number, drumming her fingers as she waited for Kirsty to pick up.

"May! It's about time you called! How are you?" Kirsty grinned, shoving her face right in the screen.

"I'm good thanks!" May smiled.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today in the supermarket May! I was just shopping, and this random punk with hair like grass goes "May!" to me and I was like "Whaaaat?" and I was wondering if you know anyone like that?" Kirsty was waving her arms around as she described the scene, not noticing Drew with a shadow over his face behind May, muttering, "Hair like grass…?!?"

Suddenly Drew grabbed the phone and shouted into it, frightening Kirsty to death, "HAIR LIKE GRASS?????? HOW DARE YOU!!!!" May whacked Drew mercilessly and Kirsty looked freaked out.

"Uh, May, who was that freak? He's worse than the gay guy I met in Johto! In fact, he kind of reminds me of him. 'Cause that guy had like purple hair and was really angry when I said his hair was freaky too!"

May sweat dropped as Drew lay on the floor with steam pouring out of his ears.

"ME????? LIKE THAT GAY FREAK HARLEY???"

Drew crashed out unconscious, as May tutted at her cousin.

"Kirsty don't be mean!"

Kirsty grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"So you want to meet up? I mean it's been so long since we have actually seen each other in real!"

May nodded and smiled, "Let's meet up now! How about you come over! I live at number 66 on Evoleurt road! Hurry up!"

Kirsty waved goodbye as the screen blinked off.

May started to tidy the house for her arrival.

**So do you like this chapter? Sorry it took so long but I mean Christmas is on 25th right? I can squeeze in a chapter between then and the final chapter on Christmas day! I am now officially on my holiday so everyone cheer! Woo ness! Please review!**

**jolteonforever**


	8. Kirsty,further introductions

**Hello I am back again, after being poked by a very demanding person… (cough Kirsty cough) I need to put in new stuff which in turn I need to write more chapters! So yeah, here is a chapter! And I must say, I do love my OC Oliver way muchly! Please R&R and I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer for character Kirsty: ****The character Kirsty in the story, also known as my friend Haruka-xTwin-x**

Kirsty hugged May as she stepped into the house, before sitting down on the sofa. On her shoulder a pikachu perched, her heart shaped tail twitching to and fro.

The two talked and talked, reminiscing about old times and funny things they had seen on their journey, when Kirsty's foot bumped into something.

"Huh?" Kirsty looked down at her foot, confused, only to see a mop of green hair. She frowned, "Oh it's just that grass haired punk! What a lameo!" Turning back to May, she raised her eyebrows, "Why is he here anyway?"

Drew twitched on the ground before jumping up and would have strangled her if May hadn't pulled him back.

"How would you know? You don't even know me! How can you just say mean things like that!" He muttered rude words under his breath and Kirsty arched her eyebrow.

"Like that is sooo mature!"

"What do mean?!?"

"I mean that you are an immature punk with grass for hair!"

"Well I think that you are a f---ing b--ch!"

May frowned as the two used words which would probably burn this computer to bits.

"STOP IT!"

Drew and Kirsty turned to her, glaring at each other with sparks coming out of their eyes.

"Why don't you just have a battle! Battle it out! In the garden now!"

Drew flipped his hair and followed May into the garden, with Kirsty behind grinning at herself.

"Right this will be a one on one battle and whoever wins this wins!" Mays tone meant that no questions were to be asked and they sent out their pokemon.

"Come on out, Roselia!" Drew flipped his hair and glared, his rose pokemon giving Kirsty evils.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Kirsty grinned knowingly at her pikachu and Drew smirked. "You're using an electric type on a grass type? You sure are one awful trainer!"

May raised the flags and brought them down, signalling the start of the battle.

"Pikachu! Agility!" Kirsty pointed her finger at Roselia and Pikachu nodded. It was so fast that you couldn't even see a blur and Roselia looked confused, its eyes darting here and there.

"Now quick attack!" Roselia was knocked far back as the attack hit it, the speed incredible.

"Volt tackle!" Pikachu hit Roselia and it flew back unconscious and smoking from the high voltage attack.

Drew gaped as his Roselia flew towards him, out with just two attacks from an electric type. Roselia was breathing shallowly and it struggled and cried in pain and Drew picked it up.

His clenched and unclenched his fists, returning his Roselia with his head bowed, and then turned and walked back to the house, muttering as he walked past May, "See you, I have got to take Roselia to a pokemon centre, she looks really hurt." As he turned around, May saw the tears swimming in his eyes and she knew that they were not for losing, but for the damage done to Roselia.

Kirsty stared after him and said, "What a baby! Throwing a tantrum just because I w-" May glared at her angrily cutting her off, "His Roselia has been badly hurt! How can you say something like that?" Kirsty noticed her cousins look and realised how mean she must have sounded.

"Sorry… I didn't know… I wasn't trying to be mean or anything…" Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder and she grabbed Mays hand, "Come on let's go to the pokemon centre."

---------

Drew swallowed, trying to not show his tears, but as he glanced at the pokeball held tight in his fist, the tears welled up. A huge lump caught in his throat and he rushed into the pokemon centre, grabbing nurse Joys hands and couldn't help but let a tear drop out.

Nurse Joy looked at him and said in a worried tone, "Are you ok?"

Drew swallowed, "It's not me, it's my roselia." He said, his voice nearly cracking.

Nurse Joy took the pokeball out of his clenched fist and calling for chansey to get a stretcher, they hurried Roselia into the emergency medical unit.

Drew walked about outside the emergency medical unit, the light was still glowing red, like it had been for two hours.

Drew looked over at May, who had appeared after he had been waiting for about 10 minutes. He was glad she was here with him. Seeing his eyes showing his distress, May put her arms around him and stroked his hair as he finally let his tears escape.

Kirsty had left some time ago, but not before saying sorry to Drew for hurting Roselia so badly. Drew had merely replied that as long as Roselia was ok, it was ok.

The tension was increasing as the two sat on the sofa outside the emergency unit. It was now four hours since Roselia had come in, when all of a sudden the light blinked off and nurse Joy came out smiling.

"Your roselia should be just fine now! It will need plenty of rest but as long as it gets it, it should be fine after a few days!" She smiled and walked back to the front desk.

Tears of relief and joy came streaming down Drews cheeks, and May hugged him tightly, before kissing away his tears and smiling before waving her hand and running out of the pokemon centre, back home.

Drew touched his cheek, blushing heavily, he looked at her disappearing figure and smiled. Glancing in the unit to check Roselia was really alright, he flipped his hair and walked back home, thanking nurse Joy deeply.

May blushed as she sat under her Christmas tree, thinking why she had done it. Why she had kissed the tears off his cheeks?! Now he was bound to think her even weirder…

May closed her eyes and smiled, hoping Drew was feeling better. Kirsty had explained that because of Harley, her feelings to people with different coloured hair had been disturbed and she distrusted them and didn't like them. She had been seriously tricked by Harley too, and he had wounded her badly with his cacturn, leaving a scar on her tummy.

May knew that Kirsty was a good girl, and hoped that Drew would be friends with Kirsty, because May would be very awkward between them.

Grinning at the thought of them fighting, she headed to sleep, leaving the Christmas tree glowing softly with rainbow light.

**Right! Just to say that Kirsty is a really cool character and I just wanted to add in a little bit of drama! Lol! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Prepare yourselves for the upcoming chapters, I have no idea why lol!**

**Anyway, see you next time!**

**jolteonforever**

**ps. ALESHA WON STRICTLY COME DANCING!!!! I KNEW SHE WOULD! SHE IS SUCH A GREAT DANCER!!!!!! Although Kelly was like uber wicked before she dropped out because of her dad... ANYWAY, I AM JUST EXCITED LIKE USUAL!!!! WOOOO!**


	9. And we return to Oliver!

**Hello I am back! Just to say that the character Kirsty is not mean and I was just putting some drama in, so Kirsty, stop being offended! Anyway, please R&R and I hope you enjoy! All you reviewers rock my world, and those people who don't review… You are… Ok I guess… not all people like reviewing I guess!**

Oliver sat on his windowsill, looking at the rows of houses stretching into the distance, watching the snowflakes twirl in the wind and collect on the ground and trees, covering them with a soft blanket of snow.

He felt his eyelids drop and he was soon peacefully asleep.

_Dream…_

_"Ollie…" A girl of about 9 years old was smiling shyly at him._

_"Yeah Kirst?" Oliver smiled, his heart beating faster as he the girl grabbed his hands._

_"You... You won't forget me once you go on your journey will you?" Her brown hair was silky and her big sapphire eyes looked up at him._

_"Course not!" Oliver smiled and pulled the girl into a bear hug, both of them blushing but neither noticing the other blushing._

_"We'll be friends forever right?" The innocent vow which they had promised the time they had become friends._

_"Right!" Letting go of the girl, he waved and ran out of his hometown, out into the pokemon world and his adventure._

_The little girl waved and waved until he was out of sight, and only then showed the crystal tears shining in her eyes._

_Turning, she ran back to her mum to say she wanted no longer to a coordinator but a trainer instead, so she could hopefully find the boy on her journeys._

_End dream…_

Oliver blinked sleepily, messing up his normally perfect brown hair cutely, his green eyes misty.

Kirsty…

The name was familiar, and yet Oliver could already feel the dream leaving him, as he struggled to remember.

Kirsty… His student… Silky brown hair and sapphire eyes shining… Was she related to his dream?

_"Friends forever…"_ The voice echoed in his head, and Oliver jumped up and got dressed, ready to train.

You didn't think that his violin playing was more than a hobby did you? He was a trainer, a legendary battler.

------

Kirsty stared at the door in front of her, rehearsing her sorry speech. "Sorry I hurt your Roselia, it was completely by accident…" She had got the address from May, and had written the sorry speech to perfection.

Finally screwing up enough courage to ring the doorbell she was met by a dishevelled Drew who looked tired.

The words came tumbling out of Kirsty's mouth, "I am so sorry! I didn't realise! I just don't trust guys with unnatural hair colours! It's because of this guy called Harley…" She shook her head trying to clear it of all thoughts of the gay freak.

"I'm just… So sorry!"

Drew looked at the girl and smiled, reaching out his hand, and flipping his hair with his other hand, "We didn't get off to a good start so let's start anew! I am Drew!" Kirsty looked up at him, and realised why her cousin loved him so much but refused to say.

Grasping his hand, she smiled, "I'm Kirsty! Pleased to meet you!"

The two smiled and Kirsty declared that she had things to do and pokemon to train and left.

---------

"Go Glaceon! Use blizzard!" Oliver pulled the cloak he was wearing around him as the needle sharp ice in the wind made huge cuts in the trees and froze the leaves around.

"Now use iron tail!"

Glaceon sprang up and as her tail started glowing, she brought it down onto a huge boulder and it shattered into pieces.

Oliver almost immediately took out his pokedex and checked her defence.

"Alright! Glaceon you managed to do it without lowering your defence! Right go and practise that for a while ok? I'm going to train the others!"

Glaceon mewed and nuzzled Oliver before bounding away from the training into the practise fields.

"Alright, Gardevoir! Come on out!" Oliver stylishly chucked out a pokeball which released a perfectly trained gardevoir. "Now, Jolty, come on out!" A jolteon came out of his pokeball, its fur crackling with electric energy.

"Right! You two! I want you to battle with your highest attack power and also use clever thinking skills! Don't go too far, but make sure you let the other know that they would be hurt if it was against another pokemon!"

As the two pokemon started to train, Oliver sent out his newest pokemon. Normally he would train all his pokemon, but most of them were in the pokemon centre so he decided to train his new pokemon.

Throwing out a great ball, in a burst of red light, appeared…

----------------

Kirsty was just training her Raichu and Pikachu when there was a huge explosion nearby in the woods. Getting her pokemon to follow, they quickly ran into the woods.

They ran and ran until they came to a clearing.

Instinctively dodging behind a bush in case it was a freak or dangerous person, she peeped out, to find Oliver with his back to her. In front of him was…

Kirsty blinked and rubbed her eyes, not believing the sigh in front of her. There was Azelf, one of the legendary three sprites.

Suddenly Oliver started talking and Kirsty leaned into the bush to listen.

"Wow! That was awesome Azelf! You finally managed to pull off Explosion without getting knocked out or even hurt!"

Azelf smiled happily that it had pleased its master.

Oliver hugged Azelf and Kirsty leaned further into the bush…

CRASH!

Kirsty tumbled into the clearing as Raichu and Pikachu slapped their foreheads with their paws in embarrassment.

Oliver looked up, some of his silky brown hair falling into his perfect peridot green eyes. Pushing it away with one hand, he let go of Azelf and reached out a hand to help Kirsty up.

"Thanks Ollie…" Kirsty fell back down again in shock. She couldn't believe she had called him Ollie.

Ollie… Her friend from long ago… He promised that they would be friends forever… Yet she hadn't seem him since he left on his journey…

Kirsty felt tears well up in her sapphire eyes and tried to blink them away, only resulting in them actually coming out. _I must look so stupid right now…_ She turned her head away from Oliver, trying to compose herself, when she felt his soft hand touch her cheek gently.

"Hey, what's happened to my favourite student?" He gently brushed the tears off her face but Kirsty simply cried more, remembering how her best friend used to do that too. He smiled gently at her, helping her up from the ground again. Speaking gentle and soothing words, Oliver looked just as dashing as usual. Kirsty felt her tears dry up as he made her laugh with cheesy jokes, told just to make her feel better.

Looking into his peridot green eyes, Kirsty felt her world spin and her insides melt into squidgey marshmallow, and she realised something…

She had fallen in love.

**Right this is another chapter written! And just so you know, Kirsty is a really nice character and please Kirsty forgive me!!!! Lol! Even if you don't forgive me, you are in my fic so muahahaha!**

**Ho hum, I smell a little childhood romance from long ago! Except what does Oliver feel? How will it turn out? Will May and Drew come out on top? Do I like marshmallows?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Well some things will only be told in the last chapter and stuff, but keep on reading, and REVIEW please!!!!**

**jolteonforever**


	10. Christmas day! Everythings ok!

**Hello people! Merry Christmas from me in England!**

**Hope you like this chapter! It is the last so update! I don't care if you don't like reviewing, find them bothersome or are just too lazy! It's Christmas and I spent quality time typing this up so just give me a review! IT IS CHRISTMAS! Show your spirit! And if you're Jewish… Show late Chanukah (sorry if I spelt that wrong!) spirit! And if you are any other religion, just show some jolly spirit please!**

**I sincerely hope you like this chapter, and this chapter is dedicated to everyone! Everyone out there! So enjoy!**

Xxxxx

It was Christmas day, and families were opening their presents, laughing as they tore open the colourful wrapping and squealing in delight at the present inside.

The turkey in the oven was roasting to perfection and the cranberry sauce was being made. May sighed happily and breathed in the rich aroma of Christmas, and mentally urged Drew, Oliver and Kirsty to hurry up and come so she could open her presents.

They were coming around for Christmas lunch and carols.

The doorbell rang and May ran to go and get it, her face lighting up when she saw Drew standing there, holding a beautifully wrapped present, he also held a bouquet of roses which he handed to May. May blushed as she breathed in the sweet scent and kissed Drew on the cheek and thanked him. Drew blushed and tried to hide it by flipping his hair.

The two sat on the sofa and watched cheesy Christmas shows until Kirsty and Oliver turned up.

Xxxxx

"So, carols first or lunch?" May asked brightly.

A chorus of, "Lunch" came up and May went to fetch the turkey.

Soon everyone was laughing and chatting as they ate, occasionally pulling a cracker. The turkey was delicious with the cranberry sauce though the brussel sprouts weren't very popular. May brought out a yummy chocolate cake for dessert and everyone was full as possible at the end.

Xxxxx

It was carol time and everyone brought out their instruments, laughing as they realised everyone had violins.

"Ok, I know this might sound a bit naff, but let's play Rudolph the red nose reindeer!" May blushed as Drew smirked, "Trust you to want to play something so childish!" The others laughed as they began to have a little fight, though it seemed that they secretly enjoyed it.

After the first song was played, everyone livened up and every carol possible was played.

Finally, it was time to open their presents. Kirsty got earmuffs from Oliver with silver hearts stitched on them and a dress from May. Oliver got a black scarf from May and a shirt with a huge silver star on it from Kirsty. Drew got a white scarf decorated with roses from May and May got a light in the shape of a violin from Oliver, a shirt with a beautiful heart on it from Kirsty and then she was left with her last present.

The four sat in the middle of a sea of wrapping paper, all waiting to see what Mays present was going to be.

She tore away the selotape gently, smoothing out the wrapping paper until she unwrapped her present. She gasped in amazement and her mouth formed a single o. In her hands was a beautiful glass sculpture of a rose, with glass swirls and curls rising up around it. It looked so delicate that May feared it might snap if she breathed on it.

Looking at Drew, May smiled, and glomped him, giggling as he tried to push her off weakly.

May reached for the music sheets that she had hidden in her pocket, Drew reached for the music he had hidden inside his pockets too.

"Would you like to play a duet with me?"

Both stared wide-eyed at each other, shocked. May blushed and so did Drew. They seemed to be in their own little world, with Oliver and Kirsty locked outside it.

Standing up, Drew helped May up and silently they got their stands. Without looking, they knew the duet that they were to play, and as Drew played that first note, the music began. It was beautiful, rich and velvety, sometimes sweet and sometimes bitter.

Oliver stared at May, but somehow, whenever he looked at her, he saw Kirsty with her hair in high bunches and laughing. She seemed to be saying something, and he realised that she was saying Ollie.

Standing up in a rush, "I need to get some air…" He ran out of the house, swallowed by the darkness.

May and Drew took no notice, they had no idea what was happening except they were playing the duet of love. Kirsty knew there was no point trying to get them out of the music, and ran out of the room to find Oliver.

Xxxxx

Kirsty found Oliver outside, sitting on a wall, staring at the soft snowflakes falling down. Some landed on his eyelashes and he blinked, marvelling at the beauty of them. As Kirsty neared him, he looked up, and his eyes were clearer than ever. Reaching out for her hand, he pulled her up next to him on the wall.

"Kirst… I realised something just a minute ago…" Kirsty looked at him confusedly. "I have always said that I love May, but I realised something…" He looked at her, and then looked away. "I loved her because I loved you…" Kirsty stared, her mouth open in shock.

"But you didn't know me before you met May…" She was cut off as his lips met hers, and she indulged in the truly amazing feeling she was getting.

He pulled away and smiled softly. "Friends forever… Do you remember Kirst? Ages ago… But then I forgot about that when I was in the accident…"

Kirsty looked confused and he pulled up his shirtsleeve, showing a scar there. He also had one on his tummy.

"I got hit by a vicious attack from a pokemon… I was in hospital for months. I lost a bit of my memory then… I'm sorry Kirst…"

He pulled her into a hug and Kirsty felt a tear run down her face as she returned the hug, remembering the old warmth of her friend. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes, and whispered out the three words that took all her courage to say.

"I love you!"

Xxxxx

May and Drew finished playing the duet, breathing hard, still feeling the music echoing in their heads and pounding through their veins. May looked at Drew, and seeing the mistletoe above them, smiled and stepped him, and put her lips against him. The kiss deepened as Drew returned the kiss and after a few seconds, they both pulled away, blushing and red in the face.

"Sorry! I had no idea why I di-…." May was cut off as Drew kissed her again, smiling against her lips, he pulled away, smiling.

"Merry Christmas May! I love you!" Drew smiled softly and was alarmed when May smirked.

"My gosh that is such a cheesy line! Seriously! You're not in a cheesy movie you know!"

Grinning she glomped him, ruffling his perfect hair and landed on top of him, her sapphire eyes catching his emerald eyes.

"But who cares about the cheesiness? I love you too Drew!" Pulling him into a hug she grinned.

**Xxxxx**

**The end! Ok, I have to admit, I love writing cheesy endings! Especially because Christmas fics should all have cheesy endings lol!**

Xxxxx

Epilogue

May got up from her comfortable position in Drews hug.

"Huh? Where's Kirsty and Oliver?" May asked, looking around in confusion.

Drew shrugged."They probably left without us knowing! Ah well!"

Giggling the two switched on the radio and danced to the Christmas songs blasting out.

"You should lighten up more Drew! You look so much cuter when you're like this!" Drew smirked, "Just because you find me irresistible!" The two fell in a heap as the radio blasted out a message.

_"Merry Christmas from the jolteonforever radio show! Have a great Christmas folks!"_


End file.
